Simon Sumiya
Simon Sumiya (Japanese: 'Katsumiya Shumon '蠍宮シュモン) is a main character in B-Daman Crossfire. He makes a come-back in B-Daman Fireblast, with a new version of his B-Daman, Mach=Sasord of the Emblem Charge System. Appearance Simon is a 8 year-old boy with red hair and green eyes. His hair is medium-length and wavy, and his eyebrows are cut short and pointing inwards. He wears a purple jacket with white and magenta designs, much like his hair color. He also wears a violet belt that sticks out of his jacket, attached to his long baggy blue shorts that cover his knees. He wears blue shoes with a white insert, a violet touge, and white and violet shoe covers. Official Bio A rich B-Shot from a wealthy family who belongs to the East Block. His B-Daman is the rapid-fire type Lightning Scorpio. Proud and arrogant, he sees Riki as a rival and is constantly coming up with devious tricks and tactics. However, he is really an endearing character who is also very shy. Personality Katsumiya is a cheeky person that sometimes overestimates his own ability. Due to apparent gynophobia, he does not work well with girls. He dislikes the idea of friends and believes that winning is everything, much like Gunnos in Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits!. He believes that B-Daman are merely tools to achieve victory also. Shumon can frequently be seen arguing with Mitsuru in B-Daman Fireblast. B-Daman Crossfire Did You Say... B-Daman? Simon debuted in B-Daman Crossfire within the secret B-Daman training facility. He is first seen among the other facility members welcomeing Riki Ryugasaki. During the testing Simon is the first to get a perfect score on stage 2. He is also seen laughing the hardest when Riki fails the test and recieves a D ranking. Wait a Minute! He's the Champion?! Simon returns during another Cross Fight Challenge but fails to make the top three ranking. This ignites a jealous side within Simon against Riki. Trivia *His given name in Japanese, "Shuumon" means Red Gate while his family name "Katsumiya" means Temple of the Scorpion. *The reason for Simon's Gynephobia (fear of girls) could be attributed to that scene with his family at the finale of B-Daman Fireblast. Therein, the androgynous Simon is being chased by his sisters so that they can give him a makeover and make him dress up as a girl. *Simon share the same voice actor (in Fireblast) with Gao Mikado from Future Card Buddyfight. *In B-Daman Fireblast episode 11/Cross Fight B-Daman eS episode 21 it is revealed that Simon is left handed. *Simon is the youngest bdaplayer *He possesses a verbal tic in English that involves the sound "sh-sha" that he uses as either a standalone expression of excitement, or as a prefix to some sentences (usually ones that begin with 's'). Gallery Shuumon Katsumiya.jpg Tv1318117933682.jpg Tv1318117927040.jpg Facility Members.png Tv1320537289419.jpg Tv1320537259591.jpg Tv1320537107382.jpg Tv1320537020850.jpg Tv1319932707997.jpg|Simon reacting in fear of Sumi Tv1319932533069.jpg Tv1319932463844.jpg Tv1319932250333.jpg|Simon failing to knock down the heavy target pin in a challenge Tv1319932234280.jpg Tv1319932176481.jpg Tv1320537379246.jpg Tv1324165790498.jpg Picture 17.png|Simon in the opening. imgres-6.jpeg|Simon's B-Daman, Lightning Scorpio Picture 40.png|Simon and Sumi in the Ending. Picture 48.png|Simon hiding from sumi shumon_kazoku.jpeg|Simon and his sisters in the finale of eS Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:B-Daman Fireblast